pbtr_mercs_redavenger_skaarfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Description Magic is the mysterious power, Noremac, Emperor of Walkasherlivil, uses in battle, and the same power a select few individuals use around the world. The origins of how man came to harness magic is unknown, all that has been revealed to the population of what's left of Earth, is that it is a potentially dangerous force, not to be taken lightly. Although it's power is often unrivaled on the battlefield, the others who usually go up against magic on a daily basis have come up with methods to avoid taking the full brunt of it's power. However, as powerful as it is, not everyone is destined to be a master of magic. It is known for it's steep learning curve and tendency to drive the user insane with it's limitless technicalities. Types Although, no one knows of magics inner workings, what they do know about it, is graded into several sections * '''Type A - '''This type of magic is strictly elemental, it is known to be one of the most common forms of magic out there. It manifests itself in two forms for each user; a conscious ability such as Diana Pace's fire hands or Noremac's wind blasts, and an unconscious power such as like is that people can train to achieve the use of Type A magic if they don't naturally have the ability, this isn't the case. The individuals who appear to have gained their abilities through training already had the powers within them, and merely 'unlocked' them through the training, enabling them to improve and refine their abilities. * '''Type B - '''This type of magic is categorised through the act of certain people randomly stumbling upon their powers. Type B magicians often have trouble controlling their powers when they first emerge, leading to them being ostracised from communities as freaks. Because of this, some members of the magic community don't see it as a type at all. and just a defect in human evolution. The abilities of this type are mainly organic based, for example some users would be able to contort their bodies into bizarre shapes or some would be able to regrow appendages from will, others have been seen to use organic-like body armour for protection. Some examples of Type B magic users would include Hercules Magma, Liu Kong or Nuckel. * '''Type C - '''Type C is seen as the hardest type of magic to learn. Originating in the middle-east, it's powers are unrivalled and even unknown to most of magic users. Type C is certainly the type of magic with the least amount of users. Although individuals like Noremac know of Type C, they still have no idea on how to control it. Type C's powers include energy beams, energy shields, teleportation, and anything which uses all types of energy around the world as it's main source of power. An example of a Type C magic user would be Azriel Erghane. * '''Type D - '''The users of Type D are often seen as eccentric, to say the least. Since their powers include mind control and mind manipulation, they can often be found hiding within their own minds, or others. Due to this type D has often been seen as the most dangerous kind to use, because of it's effect on the user and how it alters their mind. The mysterious Aech is a user of this magic. * '''Type E - '''This is the type of magic used by people who want to learn healing spells, it's only achieved by the most dedicated and skilled magicians due to the complexity and tedious training required. It's known as a very precise form of magic, since the slightest mistake could have extremely dire consequences on both the target and the user. Type E magic's classification is a subject of ongoing debate within the magic community as many see it as being a subset of Type B or C magic due to the perceived overlap between them. It should be noted that as of yet, no magicians who actually use Type E see it as being a subset of anything. Among Type E's users are Samandriel and Noremac. Category:Magic